codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Seal
Marcus Seal is the main protagonist of Gang Wars: The Game. He is the founder of the Children of Valhalla. Biography Early years Marcus was born on August 13, 2000, the son of Carter and Zoya Seal. At the time, Carter Seal was a West Roman Navy officer living on an army base in Spain, Rota Naval Station. Marcus' mother Zoya was a Ukrainian woman who fled to Spain after fears of a war between the Ukrainians and the Russians sent her family fleeing to Spain while en-route to West Rome. When he was only two years old, Carter and Zoya went back to West Rome, where they settled in Indiana, the place where Marcus grew up. During his high school years, Marcus learned of the Recon, Rescue And Pursuit Division, a subdivision of the counterterrorism unit TACITUS that emphasizes hostage rescue and bounty hunting, from his friend Nicholas Gordon. Marcus had no military training, however, but he took to learning various martial arts and other forms of physical training to get into shape. It was a punishing experience, but Marcus used the prospect of becoming an agent in RERAPD to motivate himself. Gang Wars He is the main playable character in the first act of Gang Wars: The Game, which sees him uncovering a plot by the Italian Mafia to create an alliance with the Japanese Yakuza and other criminal syndicates after witnessing a series of vigilante actions taking place around his hometown of Chicago. The investigation leads him to two figures; an army of cat burglars and a mysterious assassin known as the Shadowy Virgin. The next objective sees him being recruited into an effort by a shadowy organization known as the Order of the Assembly alongside his friend Emmett Mack and the Covert Crusaders to fight against the Mafia and dismantle the organization. Later, he accompanies his friend Emmett Mack as the latter conducts a series of raids against the Mafia and its installations to discover exactly what kind of partnership the Mafia is forming with the other criminal syndicates. As the campaign progresses, Marcus and Emmett discover that the Mafia want to create an "empire" with other criminal syndicates and even terrorist organizations, which takes them to Washington, Missouri. After a particular mission gone wrong, Emmett swears vengeance against the Mafia. Later, when the Mafia kidnaps one of his friends, Marcus participates in coordinate an attack alongside Emmett Mack, Black Rose and the Assembly against the Mafia to rescue his comrade. They then raid a Mafia shipping plant for evidence of Mafia weapons trafficking, only to find a recorded message from the Mafia Don, Marcello Monaldo, who reveals that he has kidnapped Marcus' girlfriend Lydia Wilson and blackmails Marcus and his allies into backing off from the Mafia. However, this further motivates Emmett and Marcus' crusade against the Mafia, which has now escalated into a full blown war. In Act III, he helps Calliope Lucciano fight against Marcello Monaldo's men and eventually witnesses Calliope personally kill the Mafia Don after pursuing him in the tunnels beneath a bar in Washington, Missouri. Personality Marcus is described as a cocky person who loves action. He views action as the main reason why he joined RAPD in the first place. In addition, he is sociable, outgoing, and kind-hearted. However, he is quite awkward with women sometimes. In the field, he is quite efficient, displaying a vast array of tactical knowledge. He is dedicated, focused on getting the job done, and careful not to let anything get in his way. Gameplay In the campaign, Marcus is the most durable out of all the characters in the campaign (Emmett is the second strongest character and Calliope is the third). He can withstand quite a lot of punishment, known by some to survive a shotgun blast to the face in gameplay. As an NPC, his specialty is spotting enemies for other players. Quotes Combat *''"I need cover!"'' *''"Cover me!"'' *''"Flank them from the right!"'' *''"Flank them from the left!"'' *''"Drat! I'm empty! Gotta reload!"''-When his weapon runs dry *''"I need ammo! NOW!"''- When his weapon runs dry *''"I'm out! Reloading!"''-When his weapon runs dry *''"Hey, friendly fire!"''-If accidentally shot by the player *''"You're getting shot up!"''- If he witnesses the player getting shot at by multiple enemies Driving *''"What? You didn't see me?"''- If he hits a pedestrian while driving *''"What's wrong with you?"''- If he hits a pedestrian while driving (also said when the player drives recklessly) *''"I think you're doing this on purpose!"-If the player drives recklessly while he is a passenger *"Ugh, I knew I should've driven."''-If the player drives recklessly while he is a passenger *''"Watch it!"''-If the player drives recklessly while he is a passenger *''"You're dragging your feet!"''- If he hits a pedestrian while driving *''"Idiota!"-If he crashes while driving (also said when the player drives recklessly when he is a passenger) *"You idiot!"''- If he crashes while driving (also said when the player drives recklessly when he is a passenger) *''"They trying to get hit?"''- If he runs over pedestrians *''"You can drive."''- To his partner if the player lets his partner drive *''"Can you drive to this place?"''- To his partner if the player lets his partner drives *''"You're behind the wheel!"''- To his partner if the player lets his partner drive *''"You drive. I need to go over the evidence."''- To his partner if the player lets his partner drive Category:Characters Category:Gang Wars characters Category:Characters in Gang Wars